Zębiróg Wiernogłowy/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Uwaga, uwaga. To te głazy zrzucimy sobie gdzieś może… tutaj. Powinno się udać. Dobre miejsce, co? Śledzik: Tak się cieszę, że nareszcie, że w końcu… Sączysmark: Budujemy wieżę obserwacyjną. Mówiłeś. Bez przerwy o tym gadasz od, ja wiem, tygodnia? Miesiąca? Co jest wcześniej? Czkawka: Ej, proszę. Wieża jest ważna. Na północy pojawiły się statki, które w ogóle nie powinny były się tam pojawić. A z wieży będziemy mogli wysłać od razu sygnał ostrzegawczy. Sączysmark: Jeśli chodzi o Dagura i Rykera, jak sądzę, to do nich właśnie bijesz. Czkawka: Tak się składa, że nie do końca do… Sączysmark: A nie łatwiej tak: jak pojawi się ktoś, kto nam się nie spodoba, wskoczymy sobie na nasze niezawodne, ognioziejne potwory i rozkwasimy jegomościa na kwaśne jabłko. Czkawka: A co to w ogóle za pomysł? Od kiedy to my rozkwaszamy jegomości na kwaśne jabłka? Sączysmark: Nie słuchaj, mały. My już wiemy co dobre. Oni też. Oni wiedzą co dobre. Szpadka: Ale jazda! Mieczyk: Nie ma to jak kupa świeżego śniegu! Pięknie, co? Szpadka: Pięknie. Suniemy jak ciepły nóż po jaczym maśle. Mieczyk: I raz i dwa, i ta je, je, je! Zębiróg rządzi! Astrid: Mam tylko nadzieję, że te baranie łby nie ściągną na nas lawiny. Czkawka: Wiesz co, śniegiem to bym się nie martwił. Bardziej lodem! Mieczyk: Oo! Aaa! Oj, nie! Szpadka: Aa! Oj, nie! WYM! Mieczyk: JOT! Czkawka: Szczerbek, pędem! Nie trzeba. Wystarczy. Weź, nie ma za co. Astrid: Yy, Czkawka, ty uważaj, bo się pośli… Czkawka: Aaa! Astrid: …źniesz. Czkawka: A masz. Aa… Eee… Możecie mnie odstawić? I w takich właśnie chwilach przydaje się zapasowa noga. Mieczyk: Aha, to skoro nas już nie potrzebujesz, to my będziemy sobie powoli wracać do… Czkawka: Mordko. Mieczyk: Hej! Twój smok do mnie strzela. Czkawka: Co ty nie powiesz? Sam mu kazałem. Mieczyk: Nieładnie, wiesz? Bardzo nieładnie. Czkawka: Kochani, widzę że macie ochotę głównie na swoje towarzystwo, więc zaproponuje wam dziś nocny patrol. Zgoda? Szpadka: Robi się z niego straszny tyran. Mieczyk: Władza miesza mu w głowie. Czkawka: Ach, muszę zrobić coś z tą nogą. Strasznie uwiera. Aaa! Och, na litość Thora, kto taki dowcipny? Oszalałeś? Co ty się pytasz? Mieczyk! Szpadka! Ooo, zobaczycie, ale wam przyłożę patrol! Serio? Chcesz wsunąć dowody? No dobra, gdzie oni są? Może od razu poszukamy jakiegoś pożaru albo powodzi, albo innej katastrofy. Ee? Ee! Ee… Nie! Nie! Jot nie… Puść mnie, dobra? Puszczaj! Już! Słyszysz?! Aaa! SZCZERBATEK! Ach! Ach! Wszystko gra? W porządku? U mnie chyba tak. Aha, chyba jednak nie. Nic się mną nie przejmuj, jedna zapasowa popsuta, będzie druga. Chwila, chwila, chwila. To wasza sprawka? Od was te wszystkie ryby? No… ff… dzięki, ale… Skoro wy jesteście tu, a bliźniaki Thor jeden wie gdzie, to… kto pilnuje wyspy? Wiking 1: Smoki na czatach. Wiking 2: Oo, no to uśpijmy czujność maluszka. Szpadka: To wszystko twoja wina! Mieczyk: Mo-moja wina?! Moja wina?! Szpadka: Wszystko przez twój charakter. Ten twój paskudny charakter. Widzisz? Nawet smok z tobą nie wytrzymał. Mieczyk: Mój charakter? Mój charakter jest miły i sympatyczny, i lubi długie spacery po lesie, po plaży i po śniegu też. Szpadka: Jesteś najgorszy na świecie. Mieczyk: Serio? A ty… ty śmierdzisz jak skisłe i przegniłe wątroby z dorsza. Przez ciebie smok uciekł. Szpadka: Hej. Myślisz, że łatwo się wyperfumować dorszem? Mieczyk: Czkawka! Znalazł go! Szpadka: Co się z wami działo? Strasznie się martwiliśmy. Czkawka: Co… Co się działo? Powiem wam. Zasmrodzili mi chatę rybami, zrzucili mnie ze Szczerbatka prosto w las i, żeby tego było mało, popsuli mi zapasową… nogę. Szpadka: Jeśli dobrze kombinuję, a zazwyczaj dobrze kombinuję… Mieczyk: To by znaczyło, że nasz kochany Czkawka zdecydowanie… Mieczyk i Szpadka: Wziął nogi za pas! Hahahaha… Mieczyk: Czujesz? Taki żart, że „zapas”. Wiesz, bo masz sporo nóg. Zapasowych. Szpadka: Udaje, że nie rozumie. Czkawka: Nie, nie, nie, nie. Zrozumiałem. Szpadka: Hej, ale tak wiesz… Tak na poważnie to ta noga cię wyszczupla. Mieczyk: Nie, żebyś się musiał wyszczuplać. Jak na swój wzrost, ważysz idealnie… mało. Czkawka: Weźcie ode mnie te głowy. Dziękuję. I błagam, mieliście patrolować wyspę. I gdybyście mogli zrobić coś z tym smokiem. No… dobra. Lećcie stąd. Nogi za pas. Ee-e-e. Przestań. Cicho mordko. To był marny żart. Szpadka: Charakterek! Mieczyk: Cuchnące wątroby! Czkawka: Nie no, na miłość… Pff… Dobra, mordko. Zgubmy go wreszcie, zgoda? No rany no zostaw mnie w spokoju! Odczep się wreszcie! Ach, was to jeszcze bawi? Zgubiliśmy go? A tak się cieszyłem. Wyłaź. Musicie mnie prześladować? Nie dacie spać. C-c-co się… dzie… Błagam, NIE! Och, świetnie. Ach, nie. Puśćcie! Ech! Wiking 1: Za taką skórę dostalibyśmy całkiem sporą sumkę. Wiking 2: Skup się, nie przypłynęliśmy po skórę. Wiking 1: Jak niby mamy go porwać? Dwa smoki go pilnują. Ech… Wiking 2: Zaczekamy. W końcy przestaną go przecież pilnować. Czkawka: Ej, oddawać. Mieczyk: Co to ma być? Szpadka: Przytulił go? Mieczyk: Mnie nigdy nie przytulił. Pyskacz: Powykrzywiałeś wszystkie nogi? Zapasowe też? Czkawka: Ech! Tak, wszystkie poza tym potworem. Ej, swoją drogą myślisz, że to w ogóle noga? Bo to… Pyskacz: Eee… Czkawka: A, jasne. Ee… Pe-pełnoprawna noga. A ty wiesz, że cię trochę wyszczupla? Mieczyk: Serio? Tak tu na naszych oczach? Szpadka: Widzimy was! Widzimy! Śledzik: Dziwne to. Zębirogi przecież są straszliwe wierne. Czemu tak się nagle przyczepiły do Czkawki? Pyskacz: A to nie Czkawka wyciągnął je z tej potwornej lawiny? Czkawka: Ja. Pyskacz: No to masz odpowiedź. Tak samo było z kuzynem Bardem. Uratował Zębiroga przed Zmiennoskrzydłym. Dwugłowa bestia nie dała mu spokoju przez lata. Mieczyk: Czyli to się może tak ciągnąć… Pyskacz: Wieczność. Mają wobec ciebie dług. Wym i Jot będą wiernie służyć Czkawce do końca życia, chyba że uda im się spłacić dług. Albo to, albo to. Czkawka: A-ale to znaczy, że oni nigdy się już ode mnie nie odczepią? Mieczyk: Ale to znaczy, że oni nigdy już do nas nie wrócą? Pyskacz: I tak i tak. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Aaaa! Ała… Ale się boję. Strasznie się boję. Na pomoc. Wym, Jot, błagam. Ratujcie mnie. Nie, nie. To… To nie tak. Ał. Nie. Ała. Mieczyk: Co się dzieje? Mieli ci ratować życie. Czkawka: Zostawcie. Pięknie, no. Słuchajcie, chyba średnio wyszło. Mieczyk: Hej, grają w podaj bliźniaka. Chodź szybko. Grają w bliźniaka. Szpadka: Ja też chcę! Czkawka: Tylko nie t… Ach. Nie no, dzięki. Mówiliście, że będą ratować, a tu co? Szpadka: No przepraszam bardzo, moja wina, że smok nie dał się nabrać? Mieczyk: Nie jest głupi. Musisz się znaleźć w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie. Hehehe… Czkawka: Nie. Ja wolałbym nie. Mieczyk, teraz! Mieczyk: Nie ma to jak sobie unicestwić Czkawkę. Szpadka: Chyba na niby unicestwić. Mieczyk: Właśnie, jak zwał tak zwał. Czkawka: No już. Wym Jot, ratujcie mnie. Kłody lecą. Życie prosi się o ratunek. Och, ludzie. Heh. Dzięki, mordko. Mieczyk: Było blisko. A na przyszłość trzeba wziąć pod uwagę ukształtowanie terenu. Szpadka: Zdecydowanie. Głupie drzewo. Mieczyk: To kiepskie. To za mało niebezpieczne. To się nie uda. O, czekaj, mam! Siostra, to jest świetne. Ale Czkawka się nie zgodzi. A może? Nie, za mocno upiorne. Nawet jak na nas. Co się z tobą dzieje? Nie byłaś taka smutna od czasu jak dzik Biorna zapodział się w dzikiej dżungli. Szpadka: Tak, dzik Biorna. Pamiętam ten straszny czas. Ale teraz jest gorzej. Nie rozumiesz, że my nic nie mamy? Nic nam nie zostało! Jak czegoś nie wymyślimy, Wym i Jot na zawsze zostaną u boku tyrana. Czemu, powiedz mi, czemu kochają go bardziej niż nas?! Mieczyk: Bo zakazany owoc smakuje lepiej niż rodzima gruszka. Siekierka sąsiada zawsze jest ostrzejsza. Nie damy rady. Potrzebujemy pomocy szatana. Człowieka kompletnie pozbawionego sumienia i ludzkich uczuć w każdej postaci. Szpadka: Znam tylko jednego szatana bez duszy. Czkawka: Aaaa… Sączysmark: Cześć. Czkawka: Ee… Cz-cześć. Aa! Ej no, co to miało być?! Sączysmark: Kuternoga, wyzywam cię. No już, broń się. Czkawka: Że co? Że mam cię… Sączysmark: Aaa! Ach. No bij się. Czkawka: Czemu? Po co? O co ci chodzi? Sączysmark: Powiedziałem walcz. Co? Co mówisz? Chcesz się bić na amen? Czkawka: Ja nic nie mówiłem! Ja nic nie chcę! Sączysmark: No i chcesz! Mieczyk: Dobra, lecą. Spłacą dług i wrócą. Szpadka: A myślisz, że usmażą Smarka? Mieczyk: Wiesz, od zawsze miałem przeczucie. Czułem, że Smark zginie w ogniu w przypadkowych okolicznościach. Sączysmark: Aaa! Aja! Ach! Czkawka: Ała! Nie będę się z tobą bił! Przestań! Sączysmark: Patrzcie państwo! Nasz przyszły wódz to mięczak! Taka prawda. No chodź tu. Uderz mnie. Wiem, że tego chcesz. Czkawka: Dobra, ale pamiętaj… sam się prosiłeś. Sączysmark: Aaa! To bolało! Za co?! Chwila, muszę się trochę… Szpadka: To było dość niesamowite. Mieczyk: No proszę, niby taka chudzina, a jednak ma w sobie to coś. Szpadka: Już po nas. Po zabawie. Nic nam nie zostało. Mieczyk: Czyli Pyskacz miał rację. Straciliśmy smoka po prostu. Szpadka: Tyle z tego mamy, że Sączysmark nareszcie porządnie dostał. Mieczyk: Ta, tylko czemu mnie to nie cieszy? Sączysmark: Yyy… Mamo, tato, Czkawka mnie uderzył. Pić mi się chce. Czkawka: Narada. Już. I… przynieście mu lodu. Słuchajcie, bo… mogliście mnie ostrzec. Mieczyk: No jak ci to powiedzieć? Wiesz czemu nasze plany nie wypalają? Szpadka: Twoja wina. Czkawka: Słucham? Mieczyk: Twoja wina. Bo zupełnie nie umiesz grać. Czkawka: Wysłaliście Smarka, żeby mnie pobił? Szpadka: Zaskoczył. Zaskoczył lepiej brzmi. Mieczyk: Chodziło o to, żebyś się naprawdę wczuł. Szpadka: I ładnie się wczuł. Co nie, kolego? Sączysmark: Ych, ych, ych. Yy… Wybił mi ząb. Mieczyk: Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że wielki młot Thora zgruchocze te delikatną buźkę. Sączysmark: Aaa! Czkawka: No… No dobra, ale wiecie, że gdyby Wym i Jot próbowaliby mnie ratować, Sączysmark żywcem by się usmażył? Sączysmark: Yyy? Szpadka: Owszem, podejrzewaliśmy, że istnieje takie ryzyko. Czkawka: Ach, i co ja mam zrobić? Uciec i nie wracać? Mieczyk: Czkawka, proszę, musisz nam pomóc. Bez smoka jesteśmy jak dzieci we mgle. Nie mamy po co żyć. Nie widzisz tego? Czkawka: Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy. Ale przestańcie już. Koniec knucia. Dobra? Koniec, jasne? Koniec. Idę się zastanowić. Chcę pobyć chwilę sam. Powiedziałem sam. Hę? Nie mam czasu! Co ja powiedziałem? Ej, ej! Odpuść. Ała, to boli! Możecie mnie puścić? Przestańcie, zostawcie mnie! Co tu się dzieje? Serio? Fatalny. Fatalny plan. Najgorszy ze wszystkich. Dagur: Czy ja wiem, czy najgorszy? Złapaliśmy cię. Mnie to raczej wygląda na plan doskonały. Hm. Hmhm. No… Wasza świetnie strzeżona wyspa, nie jest taka znowu świetnie strzeżona. Od północy otwarty dostęp. Bracie, wystarczyłaby wieża obserwacyjna. Hyhyhy. Nie mają wieży. Jak można nie mieć wieży? Przecież wieża to podstawa. Astrid: A czego on tak wypatruje? Szpadka: Słuchajcie, widzieliście Czkawkę? Śledzik: Myślałem, że jest z wami. Szpadka: Nie! Rzucił nas i ukradł nam smoka! Nikomu nie można ufać. Mieczyk: Pewnie sobie latają i świetnie się bawią. I strzelają sobie w co popadnie. Kiedyś my sobie strzelaliśmy w co popadnie. Szpadka: Pamiętam jak wczoraj. Mieczyk: Ja też. Bo to było wczoraj. No, a dzisiaj co? Nie ma smoka, nie ma strzelania. Nie ma sensu. Astrid: Coś tu nie gra. Szczerbatek sam, Czkawka zniknął. Dagur: Szykuj się, braciszku. Bo wytępimy z tej swojej słodkiej główki wszystko na tematk smoków. Rozumiesz? Zabierzesz nas na każdą wyspę, którą ci pokazało Smocze Oko. Czkawka: A jeśli nie? Ryker: Łuhuhu. A jeśli nie… Hehahahaha. Czkawka: Co jest? Dagur: Ach! Czkawka: Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, cieszę się, że was widzę. Mieczyk: Przecież to nasz smok. Szpadka: Nasz smok w niebezpieczeństwie. Mieczyk: Ej, czekajcie, my chcemy go ratować! Szpadka: Ale nie mamy smoka. Mieczyk: Czołem. Co słychać? Szpadka i Mieczyk: Hehehehehe. Ryker: Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Czkawka: Aaa! Uch. Dobra robota. Zmywamy się? Dagur: Hop, hop. Czkawka: No to chyba jesteśmy kwita. Pora na nas! Mieczyk: Aaa! Czkawka: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Aaaa! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: SZCZERBATEK! Dagur: Hahahahahaha! Mieczyk: Nareszcie na swoim miejscu! Czkawka: To co? Chodźcie. Napędzimy im trochę strachu. Szpadka: Jak mi dobrze. Mieczyk: Ach, ty nie wiesz, jak mi dobrze. Astrid: Celować w katapulty! Dagur: Możemy już stąd spływać?! Astrid: No. To rozumiem, że rachunki wyrównane. Czkawka: Wym i Jot uratowali życie mnie, a Mieczyk i Szpadka uratowali życie im. Czyli chyba wszystko wróciło do normy. Mieczyk: Hahahahaha! Ta! Dawaj jeszcze raz. Szpadka: Teraz mnie! Mnie mocniej. Czkawka: Wiesz… Astrid: Każdy tam ma swoją normę. Sączysmark: Aaaa! Czkawka: Aa! Aa! Może mu ktoś powiedzieć, że już się nie bawimy?! Sączysmark: Bawimy się ! Kategoria:Scenariusze